Dear God
by KwiditchJunkie
Summary: Delve into the mind of a certain demon hunter by the name of Dean Winchester. What would he pray for? Wish for? Hope for? Find out in my first ever OneShot. Dean POV.


This is my first oneshot ever! I'm really excited.

I'm not exactly an über religious person, but I wanted to take a shot at what Dean would pray for. In the episode Hook Man, Sam and Dean find themselves in a local church to ask the minister's daughter a few questions about the night she saw her boyfriend murdered.

When I thought more about it, I realized, "What would Dean pray for?" So I took a wild swing at this one.

It's my attempt at a Dean POV with his kind of humor and logic. If it totally sucks or offends someone, I'm extremely sorry. If this really does offend anyone (which I hope it shouldn't) please let me know. I'm open to suggestions either positive or negative. I know that religion can be a touchy subject so I'm trying to avoid conflict.

Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: Sam and Dean are not mine, but oh my they are so fine. The WB's got all the rights, so please don't start any fights.**

* * *

**Dear God**

Well, God... here I am.

Sammy and I are hunting some sort of Hook Man spirit and I find myself in a local church. What a day... But while I'm waiting to talk to this girl who we've tracked down I might as well look like I'm supposed to be here. I already feel as uncomfortable as anything.

I know I don't normally do this much... in fact I don't think I've ever done this before... but if you could just hear me out this once.

I'd probably have to say that I pray the most for my kid brother. I know my dad should be first on this list, but we haven't heard from him in a while... I'm beginning to wonder if we should stop looking. But that's a stupid thing to think about; he's still alive and we're going to find him. I know it.

But Sammy comes first. After all, he's got to have the strength to get my back when the heat is tight. If things go wrong, you'll have two Hunters banging on your Pearly White Gates or whatever pretty soon. Plus, he's my younger brother. If something happened to him and it was all my fault, I don't know if I could handle it.

Most of all, Sammy's got some issues that he needs to work out on his own. Ever since Jessica passed, I can't do anything but wake up in the middle of the night to his shouts of terror. I've tried hooking him up with other girls but nothing I do will help.

Maybe I should just back off and let him brood like always.

Secondly, I'd like to pray for my dad. He's been missing for some time and it's getting really frustrating. After months of searching, there's still been no contact. I call his cell I don't know how many times a week and still nothing; just that stupid message that gives anyone who calls him my cell number.

Next time I want to be bothered by a telemarketer, I'll let my dad know.

Sometimes I just think about what it would be like to not be a Hunter. I mean, sure I love this job but it can kind of get to us after a while. Maybe Sammy was right. When I caught him offguard at school, he said something that really struck me kind of hard... What if this really _isn't_ what my mom would have wanted for us.

Never mind that last part. Instead of moping about my past like Sammy always does, I'm going to look forward and think about tomorrow. I want to kill every sonuva-- wait... I'm not allowed to swear, am I? Okay, I want to kill every single _bad guy _we find and send that freak back to wherever it came from. No family deserves to suffer like we did. Not ever again. Not anywhere. Not on my watch, at least.

If I come face to face with the one responsible for my mom's death... I really have no idea what I'd do. Probably shoot him... But who knows; things might not always go to plan.

Well, the service is almost over. I probably should be going now. I'm probably not going to admit this to Sammy, but I think that this was a good thing for me... you know, letting go of some stuff on my mind. I don't know if I can get used to the habit though. It's kind of cathartic...

Yeah, that's not my word by the way. Sammy used it on me once and it's been stuck in my head ever since. I hardly even care what most of his goofy, geeky words mean.

Gotta have respect for the kid anyway.

If I tell him I actually prayed during this session, he won't let me hear the end of it. This is between us, got it? My pride is on the line here.

Have to go now, that minister's daughter is starting to head out.

P.S. Say hi to mom for me, will you?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope this was a nice little oneshot. Remember to review please. 


End file.
